


I Love you, Bro!

by Kanjeng Fushiguro (rocherhazelnut)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: English, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, bokuroo - Freeform, bokuroobo, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, but anyway they're gay, just 2 bros being gay, kinda gay, kuroobo, no scratch it one has gay panic, unbetaed because old work recycled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocherhazelnut/pseuds/Kanjeng%20Fushiguro
Summary: "Bro, you know what?"Bokuto cleared his throat before he started. Folding his arms in a thoughtful manner as he stared at the man sitting across him with a rather comedically serious glint in his eyes."If you were a girl, i would have definitely went out with you!"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 23





	I Love you, Bro!

" _Bro,_ you know what?" 

Bokuto cleared his throat before he started. Folding his arms in a thoughtful manner as he stared at the man sitting across him with a rather comedically serious glint in his eyes.

"If you were a girl, i would have definitely went out with you!" 

There was a momentary silence, before a snort immediately bursted from Kuroo and melted the tension; the guy nearly choked at Bokuto's amusing situational confession. He broke into a cackle, and while he was trying to calm himself down, Bokuto stared disbelievingly at him; feeling like he was clearly being made fun of on his seriously-proclaimed hypothetical statement. 

"It _is_ true!! Dude, i'm being _real_ serious here, okay?! Why would you be laughing?!" Bokuto ran a protest as he scoffed in a sulky tone and folded his arms on his chest, his face conceitedly turning away from Kuroo, so as to let the ravenet knew he was upsetting him.

"I _mean_ , you are practically everything I'm looking in a girlfriend! You understand me, you comfort me, you are there for me and we can act like good friends whenever we need to! What is there to be laughed about?!" 

The added explanation tickled Kuroo even more; the ravenet was now laughing hysterically as he held his stomach in a completely amused way, as if he was just being served a top-tier comedy performance right before him. Which made Bokuto irritated even more, and left him with no other choice but to pout his lips in annoyance. 

"Well, _bro_. Bokuto," 

Kuroo finally managed to speak after a short rounds of trying to keep down his laughter; his hazel eyes now shifting into an utterly serious mode and shot it intently at the man in front of him. 

"There's no 'if's for me," He tilted his head upward; proceeded in grabbing both of Bokuto's palms and clasping them closer into a grip. Pulling the hands closer to him, with his lips now curving into a loving smile, and lines started forming at both corner of his eyes tenderly. "You know, basic things such as genders never bothered me at all. You're just you, Bokuto. Just like how you feel, you are also everything I'm looking for in a lover,"

"Now that we know the feelings are mutual, is it okay for me to hope for something little more?" Kuroo spoke with a clear hopefulness in his tone, while rubbing his thumbs onto the hands in his grasp without breaking his eye contact.  


"E-eh?" 

Bokuto sounded undeniably flustered; his eyes blinking a few times in confusion as blood started to rise into his cheeks and in no time, his face was flushing as red as steamed crabs. "Ku.. Kuroo-?" 

He was tensing up; feeling nothing but an overwhelming nervousness, and stared down at their clasped hand. Partly avoiding the keen eye contact the ravenet was attentively showering unspeakable desires at him; it was primarily the source of the silveret's embarrassment, for the gaze seemed to be speaking more than Kuroo's blatantly sappy string of phrases.

"I- I didn't understand what did you mean by that." Bokuto stuttered with a trickle of embarrasment in his voice; feigning dense when his whole gesture had clearly exposed of his understandment of the phrase. Which Kuroo personally find it cute.

" _Oya?_ Am i not clear enough?" The Nekoma captain pretended to sound surprised; though it was clear from the faint suppressed laughter at the end of his voice indicated his teasing to the other male. He grasped the sweating palms in his grip tighter, as he shifted his gaze into it. The big palms which he loved the feeling very much. Gently, bringing the clasped hands closer to his lips, before swiftly landing a chaste kiss over the jointed palm's skin. 

Bokuto shuddered. As a reflex, frantically trying to break free from the grip, but Kuroo was faster enough to entwined his clasp and pulled with the matching strength as the latter, to keep the hands from slipping away. And the Fukurodani captain was reddening up again. 

Kuroo once again brought his gaze upon Bokuto's golden pair of eyes; tilting his head to the side and plastered an affectionate grimace. Slowly leaning closer to the utterly embarrassed man, while his lips smoothly managed another phrase spoken in a firm tone.

"I love you, Bokuto. Will you go out with me?" 

_Holy shit_ , Bokuto muttered under his breath, shoulder tensing up and face burning up from the escalated tension.   


He fell silence at once.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this when someone requested bokuroo and i was intrigued by the idea of Bokuto being easily flustered ahahaha


End file.
